Shut Up and Kiss Me
by Sirus7009
Summary: My first checkmate shipping, as well as my first lemon in a LONG time! Yes, my lemon hiatus is... well, let's be honest. I might be quitting lemons, unless I get some good feedback about this as well as the next few lemons. read and review if you like!
1. Chapter 1

Shut Up and Kiss Me

My First Checkmate shipping! I don't own Pokémon just this idea!

############

I noticed that my fist was beginning to dig a hole into the rock wall. Every time I lost to her, I punched the wall in the exact same spot after she was gone. Yes, after, because I wouldn't show her my weakness. But the way the spot was becoming lighter in tone, it would soon become obvious that I was punching it, thus showing...

Bah, I'm just thinking too much again. Let me think of something else.

Greed... Power... two aspects of the human mind that often mingle and intertwine with each other due to the reach power grants, and the wants greed needs. Two aspects that I have within me. I hunger for power, the power to take the name champion and dominate all with... wait, I'm doing it again.

They're not slaves for my power. They're my friends. That's what my Pokémon are. Friends...

But then what is she? An enemy? Or my friend? I've challenged her countless times, and I have still yet to confirm it. We used to be friends, then we became rivals, and then...

Looking at my watch and noticing the shadow on the wall, I realized it was that time again. One o'clock. "Right on time as always" I chuckled as I turned to face the captor of both my prize and... something more.

My heart.

"Well, I could hardly even think about missing whipping your ass for the umpteenth time" Touko laughed as she strolled happily into the cave, her beautiful hair flowing as infinitely as the blue sky shining through the cave mouth. Her eyes lit my soul... but one thing continued to push me away. That horrible, distasteful mouth of hers.

Oh how I wished to silence her, but with more than one way. I sighed as she continued to ramble on about kicking my ass and making me cry and so on and on and on. "Touko, do you ever open your lips for anything more than insults?" I asked her, seriousness abound in my voice as I waited for her to reply. Though... I couldn't help myself but wondering about those lips... those soft, pink lips... they glowed with natural color, and... oh geez, listen to myself!

"Oh, I don't know. Every once in a while I stop and say that you're handsome."

"Well, I-" suddenly my face flushed and my eyes widened. Did she really just say that?

"Well, only sometimes" Touko laughed and leaned in close to me. I could feel her breathe as she giggled unusually cutely, "I'd love to say that you're handsome now, but that would only make you blush more."

She was right. My face was so heated by both anger and embarrassment that I was practically sweating. My breathing was barely kept in check as I stood up straight and readjusted my glasses, "Keh, I don't need this. What I need is the champion's title. And once I beat you here, I'll challenge you again in front of the whole world. And I will win." I gritted my teeth and grinned, "I will win, Touko. And I will make you cry in front of the whole world."

"And why would you do that, Cheren?" Touko asked, her voice softening slightly at this threat.

"Because it will be justified revenge for all the pain you've caused to my friends and I." I growled, my teeth grinding loudly as I took hold of my starter's pokeball. _Serperior... Today we're going to win..._

Instinctively I returned my pokeball to my belt as I approached the menace to my ascension to fame, "Now then, what to do with you today..." I coughed, tracing my steps around her in a circle, letting the dust in the room build as Touko watched me with wary eyes.

"Why don't we just get to the battle already, Cheren?" She said with her own devilish grin. Obviously, my stalking around wasn't affecting her. Nothing I ever tried ever did anything to faze her. She was too hardcore for me.

She had always been that way ever since we were kids. If she wasn't champion, she'd probably be the leader of a biker gang.

I stopped in front of her, glaring her down. Our eyes locked, which always led to war between us, "It isn't so easy this time, Touko." I growled, grinding my teeth in anger once more, "You've insulted me far worse than usual. This is unforgivable."

"Calling you handsome is an insult?" Touko put a hand to her chin and looked up at the stone ceiling, as though trying to look contemplative.

"You just wait!" I finally shouted, the bull finally flying out of the pen, "You think you're so much higher than me, but just wait! I'll pry that title right out of your fingers. And just as your crying at my feet, groveling for the title back, I might just consider making you...!"

Suddenly, I froze. What I was just about to say would have probably sent Touko to her knees with bawls of laughter.

"Consider... what, Cheren?" She can feel it. I know it; she can feel my sudden embarrassment.

"I might... consider..." What am I waiting for? The damn girl is psychic, I swear. She knows what I was about to say. So all I can think to myself is... _Go on. Liberate my words for me. Make a fool out of me, just like you do every day._

"You know..." Touko sighed as she took her ponytail into her hands, stroking the knots out of it as she spoke, her voice hanging low and soft, "Maybe today I'll give you a special treat after our battle."

"A treat?" I adjusted my glasses again. After such a loud outburst, I was caught off guard by her gentle voice. I had never stopped to listen since she never shut up long enough, but... she really had a wonderful voice. Almost as spectacular as her very rare smile. Well, she smiled a lot, but very rarely did she ever really smile like a normal girl.

"Yes, a treat. How about I take you into the champions lounge, and we can chat like a civilized couple?"

At this I removed my glasses and rubbed my eyes. A couple she says. Now she was really getting to me. Now she perceived us as a duo in love. No, she didn't see that. She was only saying that to annoy me.

And as I placed my glasses back on the crook of my nose, I eyed her strolling towards me, swaying her hips like a little prep. Something I knew she wasn't. If I didn't know better, she was trying to seduce me. But I know her. She's just trying to play a little game. But I guess I can play along, I thought and smiled.

She moved in close again, letting her breath tease my nose. She smelled of strawberries, her favorite snack. I can only guess she ate them as leisure delights in her champion's lounge every day before challenging me.

"You know..." she breathed, "Sometimes, I have to admit, you'd look good without those glasses..."

"And why would I go without my glasses. This is absurd" I chuckled, sweat beginning to trickle down my brow and into my eyes. The cave wasn't hot despite it being summer... I was. 

"Absurd?" She slowly removed herself from my personal bubble, "That's not a nice thing to say..." She teased as she strolled around me before taking a long step forward, walking away from me. But as she stepped, I could hear the clunk of her shoe against a rock, "Whoa!"

"Touko!" I shouted as I took her hand and brought my free arm under her, gently bringing her to the ground.

Her devious grin said it all. "You planned that" I accused, anger seething through me. So cliché!

"Oh my, how could I ever do that? You're so smart compared to me, Cheren. How could my measly brain ever contemplate such a dastardly plan? You speak of absurdities! I couldn't-"

That was it. Time for me to finally silence those lips I both loved and hated, "Just shut up and kiss me"

"Wha- what?" she cried before her words were engulfed by my kiss, my lips bearing down on hers, forcing dominance till she finally gave in, letting me win. I could feel it, the heat in my body. It wasn't just my love finally flowing out. It was vigilance. I finally won.

At first, it seemed endless as I gently bit her lip, causing her to shiver, but finally she broke the kiss, shoving me clean across the room onto my back, "Agh!" I cried in pain.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Touko groaned, the rage pouring out of her as she stood over me.

"Finally beating you at something" I growled with a grin. Now I had her.

A long silence filled the room, short of both of our growling. Neither of our eyes left their partnership with the other for what seemed like forever. Would she make the first move?

At last the silence was broken as Touko wiped her lips with the back of her hand and spit what remained of me on the ground, "That was a dirty trick."

"Well, you pulled one, I pulled one. Fair's fair, you know?" I laughed as I stood, brushing the dust off of my pants.

"Just shut up and pick your Pokémon!" She shouted, thrusting her first pokeball forward.

"Ooh, classy. Stealing my words and turning them into your own."

"What kind of battle do I get to ruin you with today?"

"How about a triple battle?" I suggested with a merciless grin.

"Triple? Only done one or two of those before..."

"What's wrong? You scared you might lose?"

"You speak of absurdities"

"Just shut up already" I sighed as I once more corrected my glasses.

And as I chose my three Pokémon, I knew, today, I had won a major battle in my war. Now I just had to take the war and close it in my favor. Here we go!


	2. Chapter 2

Just Shut Up and Kiss Me 2

Forever

Tsukasa: I don't own Pokémon!

################

I practically kicked the door open as Touko and I stormed into her personal lounge. Neither one of us said a word as we both sat down, me on the couch, Touko in a recliner. Letting the silence sit in, I glanced around the room, quickly taking notice to the bowl of strawberries sitting above a tray of ice on a table in front of us.

The quiet I so enjoyed didn't last very long as Touko finally spoke, "For someone who just beat a champion, you sure aren't talkative." She hissed through gritted teeth.

"I see no point in gloating. You'd just find an excuse for your loss."

"Hey, I wasn't ready for a triple battle! Let me change my team and I'll kick your ass like always."

I quickly released a long held sigh, "Speak of the devil. You know, it's not noble for a champion to make excuses. Everyone loses sometimes, even you."

"To hell with being noble. And when have I ever lost to your sorry ass?"

"The title has gone to your head, Touko" I said straight up, looking her in the eyes as they widened.

"What do you mean by that?"

"We used to be friends. We've known each other as long as we can remember, but now..." I looked down at the table, searching for the right words, "Now we've become enemies."

"I wouldn't say enemies, Cheren" she sighed. But this one was different than the others. It was soft. I looked up at her, noticing the quivering in her eyes. Hurt? Did that just hurt her feelings? "I consider you my rival for sure, and I'll admit I like being a bitch to you just to see your reaction..."

"Touko..."

"But deep down inside, I could never really hate you to the point that we're enemies." She smiled. That kind of smile... it was so rare... and so beautiful.

"I could never hate you either, Touko" I grinned, sighing a little myself. "I'm glad to hear you still see the good in me, even if I don't see it myself."

"Cheren..." Touko stood and moved to sit down next to me, though I kept my hand on the spot she was going for.

"I don't expect your pity..." I said coldly while looking away, refusing to let her sit next to me, to let her try and console my weak soul.

"Cheren..."

I finally turned to look at her only to have her pinch my nose tightly, "Gah! What the hell?"

"Hah! Got you you dick!" Touko laughed loudly before sitting on my hand, not bothering to remove it.

I instantly felt a light blush as I realized I was practically feeling her up... yet she didn't mind. Damn it I hate it when she screws with me! She knew I was brooding, stirring in my own hate in myself and my desire for her.

I breathed heavily as I gently motioned my hand, attempting to remove it from her rear, but it only brought her to giggle. Damn it to hell she just loves to mess with my head!

"Something wrong?" she giggled as she ran a hand through her hair and eyed me seductively.

"Very wrong. Everything about you is wrong." I groaned, straightening my glasses with my free hand.

"Oh? How so?" She rubbed against me, bearing her all down on me.

"Simple. You're seduction techniques are too mild, too cliché. Why don't you try doing something real clever for once?"

My plan was put into motion perfectly as she reared back, hissing violently, "What the hell! What kind of man are you!"

_Perfect..._ She left herself open. I swiftly pulled my hand out from under her bum and tackled her onto the couch, taking hold of her arms and digging my elbows into her stomach to keep her from struggling, "Got you!"

"H-hey! What the hell do you think you're doing!" Touko shouted, though her attention quickly turned to the door as her attendant walked in.

"Ms. Touko, I need to talk to you about- Oh my lord!" the attendant gasped, staring at the scene in front of her, "What... What in the world are you doing to Ms. Touko!"

"Finally beating her at something!" And as I looked down, my jaw dropped slack at the sight. _Tears...?_ Yes, in front of me Touko was crying... no, it had to be a trick! ... right?

"Cheren... why would you be so rough with me...?" Touko hiccupped, staring me right in the eyes.

The way her eyes shivered, the way her voice dragged... even the way she was breathing... I couldn't fight it anymore. My inner desires... everything poured out in a vibrant kiss. Yes, I kissed her as hard as my lips could, immediately smiling as she returned it.

_Fake tears... nice try, Touko._

"Aaah!" The attendant's hands flew to her head, "Wha... wha... what do I do! He's molesting her!" I didn't dare break the moment to respond to this debatable comment, though I barely held back a cough as she quickly put in, "Hey, maybe I'll start calling her Mrs. Touko instead!" She giggled quickly before leaving the room, leaving us to ourselves.

"So finally I have you all to myself..." I said with a sly smirk, finally breaking the kiss.

"What are you going to do to me?" Touko purred, pursing her lips cutely, inviting me to kiss her again, though I quickly denied her.

"I don't know just yet" I said, grinning widely as I slowly sat up, leaning back on the couch to look up at the ceiling, "I never thought I'd have you the way I do now."

Touko followed me up, though she kept me close as she leaned in, whispering in my ear, "Am I still you're enemy?"

I smiled, turning to repeat her action, gently breathing into her ear, "I think you're more my girlfriend now than an enemy."

Touko flew back into a laugh, landing on her back, her head resting on the arm of the couch.

I couldn't help a short chuckle as I realized I was still sitting on her legs, restricting her movements, "This doesn't hurt you, does it?"

"Walking and biking everywhere you go makes your legs strong. Even with your heavy ass on them, my legs don't hurt. Funny, because I always thought that slim body would make you light as a feather!"

I couldn't help but be irked around by her once again. "You really love to toy with me, don't you?" I finally said what had been on my mind for days. No, weeks actually.

"Oh yes, it's one of my favorite past times" She giggled cutely, something that once again prickled my skin. She loved to do that giggle every time she had me in her hands...

But this time was different. Yet again I laid myself on top of her, leaning in close to tease her lips with my breath, "So what shall I do with you...?"

She giggled once again, gently whispering, "Why don't you try to seduce me...?"

"An intriguing idea" I admitted happily, "Why don't I start out gentle..." I hummed as I gently pressed my lips onto hers.

And suddenly it hit me. I'm actually kissing Touko, and she's not throwing a fit! I finally had her... I could feel my heart pounding, as though it would break my ribs and tear out of my chest. Finally... Finally I had what my heart had wanted since we were young!

I had her all to myself as I furthered the kiss, gently prodding her lips with my tongue, which she happily accepted, opening her mouth to allow me to bask in her warm taste. I swirled my tongue around, enjoying every lick and flavor that stung my tongue, until she pressed hers against mine, begging to have a taste of her own.

I allowed her, letting her repeat my motions, taking in the taste of my mouth and accepting, once again, that I had won her over.

Finally we parted, a trail transcending our tongues as our lips finally closed. I took a long breath, savoring the taste of her mouth before finally speaking, "Touko... I never thought in my wildest dreams that I could say this, but... I-" though I was cut off as she placed a finger over my mouth to silence me.

"Wait... it's not time yet" She giggled, gently pushing me over to take dominance, "I'm not ready to hear it yet... I want more... I want you to take me before I accept your admittance."

I was taken aback by this, "Touko... just what are you suggesting?" I asked, my face flushed and burning from this mention.

"I mean I want you to take me, right here. Light my soul on fire!" she purred, nuzzling up against my neck sensually.

"You really are a badass, telling the guy to take you on your first date." I sighed contently as I wrapped my arms around her, gently nibbling on her neck, almost laughing at her shivers. I let my tongue taste her skin, sinfully licking up and down the front and sides before dipping down, playfully licking the crest of her top.

"You want more already?" She giggled into my ear, "Not just yet... I need to have some fun too" Touko breathed on my neck causing my skin to prickle. I could smell strawberries again; a scent I knew would tease my mind for the rest of my life.

She didn't stop there. She draped her tongue on my neck, wrapping it around and around, licking from my Adams apple up to my ear before gently nibbling on my earlobe. I could feel the shivers that vibrated from my body, and I barely contained a moan.

"Touko..." I exhaled quietly.

"What, hun?" she said cutely, "Want more?"

I let my hands drift down to her waist, pulling at the base of her shirt, "Yes, I want more..." I murmured quietly, "May I...?"

Touko sat up slowly, sitting on my waist as she let my hands trail up into her top, stopping at her bra. She wasn't the biggest girl around, but she was still generously endowed to some extent. I couldn't help a smirk as I rubbed her chest through the bra, chuckling as she quietly released a moan.

"Ch... Cheren..." she purred in felicity, "Don't stop there... keep going..."

"Going a little fast, aren't we Touko?" I slowed my rubbing as I asked this, wondering what she was up to.

"No, I..." She sighed, "I just want more of you... so please, keep going." She smiled. Yes, it was the smile I love so much. I sighed as well before gently sliding my hands under her bra, feeling her erect nipples against my palms as I slowly began caressing again.

Just to tease her and make her squirm, I let my right fingers come to a point around her tit, pinching it and twirling it. Though, I wasn't expecting her to practically leap out of her skin and yelp loudly, "Cheren, what... mm..." she bit her lip as I continued to toy with her.

"Enjoying it, are we?" I teased, "Don't get too ahead of yourself, Touko. You don't want to cum just from your breasts now."

"Is... is that even possible...?" She asked me. Seriously, she never reads books does she? Not many people read the books I've read though... "I'm starting... to think I just might" she huffed before yanking my hands out of her shirt, "My turn..."

I gulped as she slid her rear down to my feet so that she could get to my pants. I couldn't believe how hard I had gotten, let alone that Touko was licking my pants, "T-Touko, those are- oof!"

She bit down into my pants, gripping my dick through the clothing, "Quiet, I know what I'm doing..." she hummed as she bit onto the hem, teasingly puling at it before, finally, unzipping my pants and pulling them down, letting my member press against my boxers in plain sight.

"Now hold on" I groaned, "Why am I already showing this much when you don't even have your vest off yet?" I quickly took hold of her vest, sliding it down her arms till it came off. She just purred sensually as I continued, lifting her shirt off over her head before tossing it to the ground, revealing her pink bra, "Pink? You?"

"I am a girl you know" she giggled lightly before leaning back down to her new toy, "Happy now?" She asked as she licked the head through the garment.

"V...Very..." I put a hand to my mouth to contain my moan. How in the world does it feel so good through the boxers? I could barely help myself when she pulled the garment down further, revealing my dick in plain sight. One hand covered my mouth, the other covered my eyes as she licked the member up and down, letting her tongue slide into my hole before sliding back down to the base, "T... Touko, you're... I'm..."

"Oh no, don't cum just from that now..." she teased me. It had been a while since I had done anything to myself, so I was already at the breaking point just from the teasing.

Finally she moved on to the main course. She held her head just over my cock, teasing me with the wait, before finally opening her mouth and letting it in, taking it all the way down to the base.

I could feel the back of her throat, but I didn't dare ask if it hurt her. It would just mess with her ego. So I simply reared back and stared up at the ceiling as she began to move up and down, using her mouth and throat like a sleeve to pleasure me, "Touko... if you keep that up..." I could read her mind as she sped up. Go ahead, do it. That's what she was thinking as I finally shouted her name, cumming into her mouth.

A few seconds passed as I pulsed, her eyes watering slightly from the near deep throating experience. I wondered for a moment if she was alright until she finally pulled off of me with a loud "pwah!" Cum was dripping from her mouth as she licked her lips, "It tastes a lot better than I thought..." she purred, "I think I might want more sometime."

I put fingers to my temple and smiled. She's such a badass. And I think that's why I love her.

"Now then... I pleasured you... now what about me?" I took the hint, sitting up and trading places with her; me on top, her on bottom, though my manhood continued to hang out of my pants. It only took a second for Touko to start laughing at the sight before removing it herself, pulling my pants down and off of me before resuming her position under me.

I rubbed the back of my hand against her warm face, smiling as she nuzzled against it, "You sure I can't say it yet?"

"Not yet... not till you fully take me..." She hummed happily. I slid my hand down to her breasts, though I didn't stop. I already went there. Now it was time for my hand to be brave. It drifted down to her jean shorts, poking at the button before unhooking it, unzipping it, and finally pulling them down to reveal...

Pink panties? I could barely believe my eyes! She was actually wearing pink panties! It was unbelievable! But I contained my laughter, but don't think I won't bring it up later. Oh yes, I will have a sweet victory with that sight in mind.

I sighed as I regained my senses, gaining a curious look from Touko as I fumbled with the top of her panties, gently sliding my finger around the lining, leading her to shiver at the touch. I finally slid my hand down to her opening, pressing my finger against the garment onto her clit before beginning to rub. I couldn't contain a quiet laugh as she moaned in ecstasy. If I had to guess it, it had been a while since she had cum too.

I pressed my fingers up into her hole, stretching the fabric of her panties into her, quickly getting doused by her juices, "My my, you're already soaking down here" I pressed in further before pulling out, feeling the fabric reaching its limit.

Though I wasn't done, oh no. I lifted my hands up and gripped the sides of her panties, taking a deep breath. This was it. I was going to see her sacred place. I noticed her eyes quivering at the sight, but it wasn't in sadness. It was eagerness.

I smiled to myself as I finally pulled the garment down to her knees, revealing her in all her glory. She was clean shaven, making it easy to see her opening, as well as easy to mess with. I took a long breath. I wasn't expecting to ever see this from her...

Shakily my hand moved to her opening, and gently I pressed my finger up inside her, smiling again as she reared back at the feeling, "Holy..." she moaned as I began to slide a second finger in and out of her. She was so tight I could barely fit a third into her, so I stuck to two, though it was enough as she began to thrust her hips forward, riding my fingers.

"Touko..." I grinned as she fought to look at me.

"Wha... What...?"

I slid my fingers out of her before she could cum, "Are you ready?" I asked with a seductive smile of my own. I was already hard again; ready to begin the final round.

She paused for a moment, hesitated... then nodded, "Yes, Cheren. Take me."

Before I did anything though I proceeded to take off her bra, finally revealing her chest. My eyes boggled for a moment. I had never paid much attention to breasts before, not being too much a pervert outside of my books... but now, it just made me harder. Though I didn't let them distract me.

I prepared myself in front of her opening, "You know this will hurt, right?"

"Since when do I care about pain?" She hummed perversely, "Even if I tell you to, don't stop. Just take me as hard as you can" she put a finger to her mouth and bit the tip, her eyes suggesting exactly what she said.

"If you say so." I sighed. She was trying to be tough again, but deep down I knew... Yes, I know she's a badass, but she really does have a soft heart. And I knew this was going to rip that soft part out of her as I thrust into her as hard I could.

And as she flinched and tightened up around me, I followed her instructions to a T and continued thrusting in, hard and fast. Even though she whimpered in pain I could tell it also felt good to her until finally she loosened a bit, the pain finally fading from her.

"Well?" I said between thrusts, "How did it feel?"

"Just shut up and move faster!" She yelled as she came once, "Keep going, keep going! I'm not done!"

Wow. I just couldn't help but think that. Wow. She really just came and continued to keep going. I could feel her thrusting against me, with me as I began to reach my own climax, "Touko I'm... I'm cumming!"

"I am again too! Please Cheren, let's cum together!"

"Touko!"

"Cheren!"

We both screamed as loud as we could as we both came together. I could feel her contracting around me, over and over, milking the cum from my dick as she accepted all of it. I was worried for a moment; what if she got pregnant? Would I be able to provide for the child?

But my thoughts were interrupted as Touko pulled me down onto her again, kissing me passionately before breaking it and saying, "You can admit to me now..." she said happily. Despite partially closed eyes, they radiated with a stunning energy of both lust and love.

"Alright..." I gently kissed her again before finally saying it, "I love you, Touko..."

"I love you too, Cheren. I always have... that's why I always gave you a hard time." She giggled, "You know, hard love?"

I smiled at this. I knew she was just teasing me again, but I smiled, "I don't think I'm going to let you get to me anymore." I gently sat both of us up, pulling myself out of her as we rose.

We quickly got dressed again, both of us sitting on the couch, leaning on each other. "You know, maybe my attendant was right. Maybe she will be calling me Mrs. Touko soon."

"Don't get ahead of yourself" I chuckled, adjusting my glasses, "We're only seventeen. Maybe in another year we can try it out, but not just yet."

"Oh, get my hopes up why don't you" Touko giggled, leaning her head on my shoulder, "I can wait though."

"I'll always wait for you" I grinned, "Just like I have for the past two years."

"Heh... I love you, Cheren..."

"I love you too, Touko..."

Yes, I had finally won. Not the war for the title. The war in my heart. And now I had claimed my prize. With it, I honestly didn't care about the champions title. I just wanted her to be happy, and if being champion made her happy... well, who am I to take it away from her? Be happy Touko... always be happy... and I will be too.


End file.
